Nothing to Lose
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Merlin and Arthur get kidnapped by Morgana.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin jolted up as he felt ice cold water poured over face. He tried to rub his eyes, but he realized his hands were chained together. He looked around and saw he was in what looked like a cave. He looked over to his left and saw the one person he dreaded the most.

Morgana.

She stood there, smiling her now dark smile. Merlin remembered a time when that smile brightened his day after his chores. Now it struck fear to his very core, suddenly his mind went to another.

Arthur.

'Where is he?' Merlin growled in pure hatred. He wince at the evil laugh he received from the raven haired girl.

'Do you think I forgot him, Merlin? He's here, wouldn't it be easier to kill to birds with one stone.' she said, her smile never faltering. Merlin didn't have time to be scared, he scanned the cave again, this time looking for Arthur.

He looked into a corner and saw a bundle of blankets, he looked closer and saw a blond head sticking out. No, no this is not happening. Merlin and Arthur are left helpless in the hands of Morgana.

'What do you want from us?' he asked, knowing the answer.

'I want revenge. My whole life taken by Uther. My future killed by Arthur, and you Merlin tried to kill me. Uther is dead, all that is left is you, and him.' she said as glared at Merlin. Her eyes flashed gold, and Merlin was pulled to his feet by an invisible force.

'Now, sit back and watch.' she said before doing the same with Arthur. Merlin watched in horror as Morgana swayed toward his king. Arthur was still unconscious, but Morgana wanted him to awake. She grabbed a bucket of water that Merlin hadn't notice, and dumped it on Arthur. The king had the same reaction as his manservant.

'Morgana! W-what do you want?!' the young king yelled, his poisonous voice booming through the cave. Morgana didn't even flinch, instead she rolled her eyes.

'Relax your highness, I'm not here to cause you any bodily harm or take over Camelot. I just want you to feel my pain. The pain of having no one and not even be able to pretend you do.' she growled as she walked to the center of the cave, so both captives could see her.

'Arthur, when I found out I was Uther's daughter I thought I was scum. When my dear sister passed I thought I was the saddest person alive. Now I think I am fortunate, I haven't been nearly as sad as you. Not even close.'

'What are you talking about?' Arthur asked in frustration.

'Uther lied about how he used magic to conceive you, then killed millions even infants. Just because of his hatred of himself for killing Igrane.'

Merlin let out a dark chuckle at the irony of this whole thing. One minute he's eating the next he's kidnapped. Morgana is trying to guilt trip Arthur who never intentionally hurt her, while he was the one who poisoned her and killed her half-sister, Morgouse.

'What's funny Merlin?' she queried.

Merlin thought about his answer, one way or the other he was gonna die. Either Morgana killed him to hurt Arthur, or Arthur would when he found out about Merlin's magic. He had nothing to lose.

'This, this is funny. You kidnapped me to kill me in front of Arthur right.' it was a statement not a question.

'So smart for a manservant.' she cooed.

'I'm no ordinary manservant.' he said with pride. He finally made his choice.

'I go by three names and have three titles.' he said, he knew Morgana's curiosity would be her downfall if her hate wasn't.

'And what are they?' surprisingly Arthur asked.

'Manservant…warlock…and dragon lord.' he said, his voice in serious tone.

Merlin couldn't tell whose jaw hit the floor first. Arthur's or Morgana's'

'Well Merlin, prove it…if you can.' she was daring him to show it, to let his bluff be exposed.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and his magical bonds were broken. He'd used this spell enough times, he didn't need to chant it anymore.

'Well well well, add another betrayal to your long list Arthur.' she said with an evil smile.

'I never betrayed him, I lied to keep him living.' Merlin explained. Arthur hadn't said any thing since Merlin said he had magic. He just glared at his so called friend.

'Merlin explain yourself, I might be kidnapped, but I am still king.' Arthur was near tears. He didn't understand any of this. He has never felt so betrayed. Not when he found out about his father, when Morgana went dark, or even when Gwen and Lancelot had an affair. Why did Merlin lying to him about his magic hurt so much.

'Arthur, my mother sent me to Gaius to learn how to control the magic I was born with. I never chose to practice magic, I had to learn how to control it.' he tried to reason with the obviously hurt king.

'Don't try to reason with me, Merlin. EXPLAIN THIS! NOW!' his voice raising in anger, hurt and confusion. Why is it that the whole magic-dragon lord thing isn't what's ticking Arthur off.

'I have been fighting every magical enemy you or Camelot has ever faced in secret. To be frank, you haven't defeated any of thing without some help from me. Part from the whole unicorn fiasco that I really couldn't even help with.' he explained. It felt almost heavenly for Merlin to finally tell Arthur what great and impossible he had done with his so called 'evil' magic.

'So, you lied to me, broke the biggest law of Camelot and dared to do it all right under my very nose.' Arthur asked.

'Yes.' he answered before turning to confront the silent and still stunned Morgana.

'Morgana, I know I was wrong for what I did to you, and I'm sorry. But Arthur is innocent. He never once tried to hurt you.'

' That crown belongs to me. Just because Uther never announced me as his child I am still older than him. I deserved to rule Camelot.'

'Morgana, there is no other way to say this. You are selfish.' he said bluntly looking at her face go from angry to furious.

'Say that again.' she growled.

'You're selfish. I know you lost your sister, I had no other choice. She was a threat to the kingdom. Uther lied to you your whole life, and cheated you out of the crown. But there are people who wish for what you have had. I only knew my father for a day in a half., and I saw him killed. I couldn't even grief for him without being discovered.'

'I'm s-sorry. I didn't know.' Morgana had forgotten how to apologize, it was almost foreign, it has been a while. Her deepest scar was never knowing who her father was and hating him when she did find out.

'Don't be, I just want you to be you, not what your sister was. Someone willing to kill herself just to hurt someone else. I know you are better than that, if not, than only one of us is leaving this cave.' his voice left no room for jokes.

'I wont kill myself, or Arthur, you either. Now, you never told me your three names.' Arthur was also interested in Merlin's identity.

'I'm Merlin to you, in my disguise I am Dragoon the Great…' Arthur's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes. The man who took Gwen's blame for bewitching him, the man that killed his father, the man that kicked him! Was Merlin, his wimpy manservant!

'…and to the Druids, I am Emrys, and I am the greatest Sorcerer that will ever live.' Morgana was now wide eyed in fear and pure shock. Not only did this…this…servant have magic, this was the magician that was going to be her doom.

Her eyes flashed gold and Merlin was thrown into a cave wall. He grunted as his back hit the wall full force, he fell to the floor just as hard. Merlin knew she'd want to fight the one who was marked as her doom.

His eyes flashed beautiful gold and Arthur fell from his invisible bounds. Arthur rushed to Merlin who was still picking himself up.

'Run.' Merlin said to Arthur as he got up, Arthur looked at him like he was insane.

'You should have listened my stubborn little brother.' Morgana said.

'_Fiohrt elijete!' she yelled and a massive ball of fire in front of her. She let her war cry before the ball blasted toward the two men._

_Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm, chanted a spell in his head and his eyes flashed gold. Arthur didn't know what had happened or how they ended up in the middle of the forest, he figured Merlin had did it._

'_Merlin-' he was cut off by Merlin shushing him. Merlin put his hands out to the sides, took a deep breath and exhaled a golden ball of fire. He caught it in his hand, he flashed his golden eyes and the ball of flames shot into the air._

_Arthur, had watched in amazement. He'd never really saw anyone use magic, it was beautiful. How had his father made such beauty evil?'_

'_What was that?' the amazed king asked in wonderment as he looked at where he thought the ball went._

'_A decoy. It will make it appear as we went west so we wouldn't lead her to Camelot. It'll leave the footprint, broken branches campsites even our scents. Morgana will be in across the seas by the time that magic dies completely.' Merlin said with cocky smile on his face. Arthur knew that this was gonna be good._


	2. Chapter 2

'Tell me Merlin, did anyone know about you? Your magic I mean.' Arthur asked as they rode back to Camelot. With no fear of Morgana returning anytime soon.

'Lets see, my mother, Lancelot, Gaius, the Druids and that's about it…my father too.' he answered as he squirmed on his horse's saddle.

'Lance? How did he find out before me? Did you tell him?' he asked, trying to hide his jealously.

'No, he saw me enchant his sword, seconds before he killed the griffin. He swore to tell no one, a promise he kept till his third death.'

'I know I am hard to deal with Merlin, I am not afraid to admit it. But you should have told me about this.' he said his voice full of seriousness.

'Why would I do that? To be killed, burned at the stake, or hanged? Which do you prefer?' Merlin said, feeling every speck of anger he has ever felt for Arthur coming back to him rapidly.

'Do you honestly think I would have you killed?' Arthur didn't try to hide his hurt. He cared for Merlin more than he cared for Gwen all those years before. He always has, he just didn't know why.

'Yeah, of course I did. Following your ever so generous father's foot steps, why didn't I tell you before?!' Merlin yelled, bring his horse to a stop and jumping off. He began to go the opposite direction.

'Besides even if you didn't, your father would have. I never planned on telling you at all, I wanted to take this secret to the grave. I only told you back there because I had nothing to lose.' Merlin said with a dangerously low voice.

Arthur got off of his horse and followed Merlin, who was actually pretty fast when he wanted to be. When he finally managed to catch up he grabbed Merlin's wrist. Merlin turned and glared at his king.

'Merlin I never said I disapproved your decision, I just hoped that you trust me enough to tell me this. I told you every secret of mine.'

'Your secrets wouldn't get you killed. Sire.' Merlin growled yanking his arm away from Arthur. He turned and got back on to his horse and waited for Arthur to do the same, Arthur got the message and mounted his horse and they rode to Camelot in silence.

After arriving they continued their normal schedules, minus their friendly banter. Much to Arthur's dismay. He loved how Merlin was the only servant who didn't fear him, at least that's what he thought before this whole magic thing was all in his face.

Arthur sat at the Round Table, not really paying attention to what he knew was just patrol reports. His mind was on his magical manservant. _How do I get him to talk to me again?_

This question echoed in the walls of his brain, no answer. He thought of legalizing magic, but that's crazy. So crazy it just might fucking work.

'Leon, thank you for this week's reports, but may I have the floor?' he asked politely.

'Sure Sire.' Leon said before sitting.

'I have been thinking, the only way to put a end, or at least lessen the magical attacks on Camelot is to legalize magic.'

As expected the room was filled with silence.

'Have you lost your mind!' everyone in the room yelled at once. Arthur understood, seeing how his father spent twenty years and killed thousands of innocent people trying to get rid of magic.

'I know it's a bit of a stretch, but haven't you all noticed the one thing every magical enemy of ours had in common?'

Percival raised his hand, a childish yet polite way to ask for recognition. Which Arthur finds funny, Percival being as huge as he is. He's like a gentle super human.

'Percival, you have the floor.'

'They all wanted revenge and to take over Camelot.' the man-ox stated simply.

'Close, they all want to be treated fairly. To walk in town and not be afraid of being arrested. Being denied what you believe to be rightfully yours can drive anyone to do whatever they feel necessary. Even killing a king, a friend, a husband, even family.' he said as the memories of Morgana and even his no longer wife Gwen came flooding back.

'Sire with all due respect, we might be weakening Camelot. Any one who wants to takeover wont have any thing to fear.'

' I thought about it, we will need a magic defense team. We will have a special recruit look around for people who have magic, and are loyal to Camelot.'

'What specialist?' Gwaine asks suspiciously 'Do you already have a willing sorcerer?'

'I do know a sorcerer, I haven't asked if he was willing.' he turns to his youngest knight Mordrid.

'Mordrid go fetch Merlin. Tell him its important.' he instructed.

Mordrid left to do as his king demanded. Leaving the room full of nobles in silence. The knights all wondering what Merlin had to do with this.

Mordrid and Merlin enter the room, Merlin never looking at Arthur.

'Merlin, we are discussing legalizing magic.' Arthur said.

Merlin's head shot up at those words. He was totally expecting to be sentenced to death.

'We are going to need someone to look for people with magic to be apart of a magic defense team, we also need a leader of this group.'

'Arthur-' Merlin started, but Arthur cut him off.

'Merlin will you take these roles?'

All the knights gasped as they all stared at Merlin in shock and awe. Merlin, the nicest and sweetest and dare they admit cutest of all the servants was sorcerer, a powerful one seeing how the king asked him to lead.

Merlin looks around at the shocked faces, not disgusted and hurt faces he had expected. These men didn't hate him for lying for years, they were merely surprised. Arthur was willing to legalize magic, he was finally fulfilling half of his destiny.

'Yes, sire.' Merlin said with his signature goofy smile and a bow. Arthur smiled, knowing that he had been forgiven, and pulled Merlin into a hug. He loved the feel of Merlin being pressed up against him. He quickly released Merlin remembering that they were not alone, and they were in a room full of his knights.

'I'm sure you all have questions for Merlin, so do I. Merlin, will you mind answering our questions?' Arthur asked nicely. Which shocked everyone, even himself.

'Sure.' Merlin said, turning to the anxious knights.

'How long have you practiced magic?' Leon asked.

'I was born with magic, I couldn't control it so my mother sent to Gaius.' he answered.

'Are you powerful or known to other sorcerers?' Gwaine asked.

'Yes, I am the son of Baltizar. He was the last dragon lord, when he died the ability became mine. Also to the Druids I am known as Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer that has and will ever live.'

Everyone, even Arthur gasped at this. The most powerful sorcerer had been doing their laundry, cooking their meals even mucking out stables.

'Why did you keep the secret after Uther died?' Percival asked.

'I was afraid that people wouldn't take it well, and I would be killed. I'm not afraid to die, I just have to keep Arthur safe at all cost.' he responded.

'Why?' this time it was Arthur who asked the question.

'My first day in Camelot, the Great Dragon summoned me. He told me that it was my destiny to protect you and make sure you live long enough to do two things. Unite all of Albion and bring magic back to Camelot.'

'Well you're half done.' Gwaine joked.

'Did you release the Dragon?' Mordrid asked.

'Yes, I had no choice. I promised I would, we had made a deal. He tells me what I need to do to keep Camelot safe and I free him. Wasn't til after I released him did I learn that I was a dragon lord. In the end I let the dragon live and sent him away. I can still summon him whenever I please.'

'Are you single?' one of Arthur's newest knights asked. Sir John (I was thinking of John Barrowman).

'Uh…why do you ask?' Merlin asked shyly, while a blush graced his cheeks. Which just about everyone in the room found adorable.

'I thought I was the one asking the question.'

'True…I'm surprisingly single.' Merlin said with a flirty smile.

'Why?' John asked never dropping his flirtatious smile. Arthur was for whatever reason getting pissed off at how Merlin was so openly flirting with someone he didn't even know. Homosexual relationships are common in Camelot, since there isn't a lot of noble women there.

'Kinda hard to find love when you're keeping a prat and a kingdom safe, while keeping it a secret.' said with a shrug.

'Anyway' Arthur interrupted the chatty duo before he exploded from anger and jealousy. 'Who do you find fit to be in the magic defenses?'

Merlin looked at Mordrid who looked back at him and nodded.

' I think me and Mordrid should be a good start.' Merlin suggested. Everyone turned to Mordrid with big bug eyes.

Mordrid sighed as he stood up and rolled up the sleeve on his right arm, revealing his Druid mark. The whole crowd including Arthur.

'Do you remember me Arthur?' Mordrid asked nervously as he looked deep into Arthur's eyes. Arthur looked into eyes noticing something he seen before…once.

Arthur's eyes widened as the memory of a the young Druid boy he had saved from execution all those years ago.

'That was you!? Oh my God!' Arthur yelled as he rushed over to Mordrid's side, studying his face.

'Holy shit that was you!' he yelled and pulled the boy into a bone crushing hug. Mordrid blush ferociously as he returned the hug.

Arthur sat him down and held him by the shoulders.

'I'd ask how you've been but I know already know! Why the hell didn't tell me?'

'You didn't ask.' the young knight said lamely.

'You've been around Merlin too long, he's rubbing off on you.' Arthur joked.

'Hey! You say it like that's a bad thing.' Merlin whined.

Arthur simply smirked and walked back to his seat.

'Hey Merlin will you summon the dragon tonight. I've always wanted to meet him.' Mordrid said in a begging voice.

Merlin looked over to Arthur who was looking just as hopeful and excited as Mordrid, his eyes scanned the room and saw everyone with the same face.

'Fine.'

The room was filled with cheers and shouts

* * *

***that night***

All the knights gathered at the lake earlier than the schedule they had set with Merlin.

Mordrid looked over to Arthur and simply studied his features. Mordrid had fancied Arthur since he was a child, now as a man he only wanted him more.

Merlin arrived on time, and was shocked when he saw all the knights waiting for him.

'Well this is new.' he said causing everyone to turn and look at him.

'Merlin…on time. That has to be magic.' Arthur joked.

'Prat' Merlin said as he walked toward his king.

'Idiot.' Arthur retorted.

'Everyone back up. don't try anything that might get you killed.' Merlin said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Everyone followed his instructions. Merlin walked forward and took a deep breath.

'_Drraagyne kujiala nefreten hurice nyos!' Merlin yelled, no roared. His voice was twice as terrifying as Uther's._

_Silence_

_FLAP FLAP!_

The men watch in awe as the Great Dragon appeared before them. The great beast landed in front of Merlin.

'Hello Kilgharrah.' Merlin said in a sing song voice.

'Well either Arthur knows or you brought me lunch.' the beast joked.

'Very funny. He knows and plans to legalize magic. They wished to meet you. Also you owe a certain Druid boy an apology.' Merlin said before signaling Mordrid to come up. The said boy nervously approached.

'Hello, I am Mordrid. It is an honor to meet such a wise creature.' Mordrid said as he admired the dragon's golden eyes.

'Kilgharrah…' Merlin said sternly.

'Mordrid, I must apologize to you. I am sorry.' Kilgharrah said before bowing his head.

'You see Mordrid, when you were a child Kilgharrah told me to let you die. He knew that Morgana was gonna make you kill Arthur.' Merlin said apologetically.

'What? I would never.' Mordrid said confidently.

' Not willingly, but don't worry. I took care of Morgana, when or if she returns we will be ready for her. I will teach you everything I know.'

'Thank you Merlin.'

Merlin smiled as he turned to the group of knights and his king. He knew this was only the start of something great.


End file.
